new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
WarnerMedia: Battle for the Multiverse
is an crossover action-adventure comedy video game, developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It was released on TBD 2025 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One with the Nintendo Switch version releasing two weeks later. Plot Summary After an organization of monsters are free, a teenage boy named Matt Warner is teaming up with eight Time Warner characters to saving the world, while discovering new worlds and joining forces with many heroes and villains. Full Plot Prologue Chapter 1 - Do Not Touch the Acme! Chapter 2 - Untold Mystery Chapter 2 - Pic-a-Nic Trouble Chapter 2 - One of Our Doggies are Missing Chapter 2 - Get a Speedy Job Chapter 2 - Freak-A-Madness! Chapter 2 - Painting the Town Swim Chapter 2 - Titans GO! Chapter 2 - Cartoon Apocalypse Now! Chapter 2 - Shugged and Dangerous Chapter 2 - Magic Mayhem Chapter 2 - Riddle-earth Chapter 2 - Enter the Matrix One Chapter 2 - Big Problem in the City of Hector Chapter 2 - Villain Time Chapter 2 - Challenge After Challenge Chapter 2 - The Battle of the Billion of Armies Gameplay Level Pack The Level Packs are unlockable levels similar to the playsets from Disney Infihity and Level Packs from LEGO Dimensions. Each of them is based on a film, a TV show episode or a exclusive content of a franchise, the icon is a "Level Pack Piece", a crystal statue which represent a franchise. Currency The main currency is ACME Dollars, which came in different types and values. * Bronze - 10 * Silver - 100 * Gold - 500 * Star - 750 * Blue - 1,000 * Purple - 1,500 * Shell - 35,000 * Money Bag - 10,000 * Red Gem - 15,000 * Yellow Gem - 20,000 * Green Gem - 40,000 * Blue Gem - 100,000 * Purple Gem - 150,000 * Pearl Gem - 500,000 * Moneybill - 1,000,000 * Purple Moneybill - 2,000,000 * Pink Moneybill - 5,000,000 * Blue Moneybill - 10,000,000 * Orange Moneybill - 50,000,000 * Diamond Gem - 100,000,000 * Insect - 150,000,000 * Red Balloon - 100,000,000,000 * Gold Balloon - 250,000,000,000 * Target Balloon - 500,000,000,000 * Bonus Balloon - 750,000,000,000 * Treasure Chest - 500,000,000,000,000,000 Warner Bros. Virtual Store Driving Open-World Scenario The open-woerld scenario are similar to those from Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Super Mario Odyssey, the LEGO games, Final Fantasy XV, The Sims, they are based on different Time Warner world and any corresponded playable character can access to these worlds. Each of them had one ACME Prank Crate, renovations, missions, special objectives, challenges and Acme deliveries. In each location, have exclusive collectibles named Movie Objects, which unlock film, TV show episodes, video games, comic book and novel issues, apps and extras in the Gallery Theater. Midway Arcade Games Arena The Arena allows you to fight an endless wave of enemies, bosses and hostile creatures, each wave reward you with some prizes: *'Wave 1:' *'Wave 2:' *'Wave 3:' *'Wave 4:' *'Wave 5:' *'Wave 6:' *'Wave 7:' *'Wave 8:' *'Wave 9:' *'Wave 10:' Run You can also run by using a device called "Run-O-Meter", when the Run-O-Meter drops, you have to filling automatically. Character Customization Photo Op Wacky Races Mode Missions Chat Yakko, Wakko and Dot's Win Spin This feature allows you to spin a wheel and receive a random reward. This can only be done once per second. Here are the rewards. *'20 XP' *'50 ACME Dollars' *'20 XP' *'25 ACME Dollars' *'20 XP' *'100 ACME Dollars' *'20 XP' *'Chests' **'Bronze Chest' - It contains **'Silver Chest' - It contains **'Gold Chest' - It contains **'Platinium Chest' - It contains **'Diamond Chest' - It contains **'Cosmic Chest' - It contains *'Level Pack' Hotel Creator The Hotel Creator is a mode where you create your own hotel by using rooms and up to 100 floors, each item is divided in different classes: *Rooms *Wall Decorations *Themes *Light Fixtures *Floor Decorations You can also customize your hotel by using the Tools, which serves only in two modes so far. Book of the Knowledge This feature is an encyclopedia-like book where you check information of each franchise. Weapons The weapons are useful tools where you can fight enemies easily, consisting in: *'Aim:' *'Cut:' *'Slayer:' *'Explosive:' *'Rare:' *'Master:' *'Strong:' *'Defensive:' *'Grapple:' *'Throw:' World Travel Mode The Warner Monorail System is a monorail train and the game's main method of transport. It can takes you to other locations or planets by using a shoot 'em up-like mechanic, you can also customize it by buying upgrades, paint jobs, souvenirs, automatic pilots and themes. WarnerMedia's Freerunning Rush The WarnerMedia's Freerunning Rush is where you run against other players, these can be running at the corresponding time record, here are the modes: *'Training Race' - *'Butterfly Catch Race' - *'Winner Race' - Dance-A-Thon ACME Games Night Challenges Cooking Online Mode Health, Armor, and Shield Thematic Packs Gun 'n Run Mode Hoverboard Rider Racing Mode Portals Creation Points Experience Point Systems Buddies Guest Mode Snowboard Racing Pinball Hero's Honor Bonus Casino Games Moon Phase Battle Mode Quizes Daily Mystery Gifts The Key of the World Spell Store Tips of the Day Parades The parades are functions to cheer the NPCs, you can make one by using a schedule, up to 10 floats, balloons, music, people, decorations and find a street. It cost 150 Magic to start it. Dungeon Mode The Dungeon Mode is a mode where you find treasures, defeating enemies and calling a friend, each collectible is divided in ACME Dollars including: *Gold Medal *Gold Coin *Whip *Crystal Ball *Lucky Cat *Seiryu Sword *Bolt *Candy *White & Black Mask *Asteroid Fragment *Beast's Fang *Bandana *Seasons Heart *Dime *Ruby Slippers *Goblet *Saucepan *Fish Fossil *Beast Fossil *Nunchuks *Bucket *Ancient Gem *100-Dollar Coin *Cell Phone *Mirror *Tiara *Turtle Shell *Sword *Warrior Shield *Unicorn's Horn *Block Hammer *Bowl *Tut's Mask *Toy UFO *Armor *Treasure Chest *Mannequin *Crow *King's Robe *Model Ship *Ring *Katana *Charm *Christmas Tree *Barrel *Lizard *Bamboo *Tire *Shell *Orihalcon To access the mode, you must complete the Adventurer character collection and earn the Mine Helmet. Collectibles Retrospective Tour Mode The Retrospective Tour Mode is a mode that allows you to rescue every unlockable character in the game, with a rest area to occasionally restore health and collect tickets. Between times, you enter the Rest Area. Here, there are three heart container, which are the only way to regain health. This is the order in which each years are complete in Retrospective Tour Mode: *1920s: *1930s: *1940s: *1950s: *1960s: *1970s: *1980s: *1990s: *2000s: *2010s: *2020s: Jukebox Power-Ups Food Fight Mode The Food Fight Mode is a mode where you must earn the highest score using a food-themed special weapon, you get rewarded with extra food points to increase your health meter, select a character used for this mode: *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD If you need more points, just select another character to use it. Hire-A-Character System While you control a character whose ability doesn't work for a quest, you have to use the Hire-A-Character System, it allows to pick one of three characters with the ability. Tickets The tickets are special currency used for the Ticket Booth, which unlocks content from previous weekend challanges and events that you have not collected. Weekend Challenges The tickets are special currency used for the Ticket Booth, which unlocks content from previous DLC challenges and events that you have not collected. Franchises See /Franchises Characters See /Characters Adventure Worlds See /Locations Levels See /Story Mode Achievements Vehicles and Mounts See /Vehicles and Mounts Avatar Items See /Avatar Items Buddies Main Hub See /Bugs' Mansion ACME Pranks Crates See /ACME Pranks Crates Mini-Games See /Mini-Games New Worlds Expansion See /New Worlds Expansion The story follow-up for the game will be releasing entitled New World, it will be featuring new characters, Matt meeting new friends, and featuring new worlds and fighting off against new female villain. This game will be released as free DLC in May 2026. Release Reception Critical response Sales Accolades Rating This game got a T rating for cartoon violence, comic mischief, crude humor, language, suggestive themes, fantasy violence and tabacco and alcohol references. Gallery Trivia *'' '' is inspired by *''Teen Titans Go!'' originally appears on the game, but was deleted because of the use of comedy in a superhero series. *For now, this is one of the few open-world games to have the VR headset technique. *Each playable character have a role: **Hero: Represent protagonist from Time Warner film, TV show or video game. **Sidekick: Represent deuteragonist from Time Warner film, TV show or video game. **Femenine Power: Represent female hero from Time Warner film, TV show or video game. **Hostile: Represent antagonist, anti-hero or enemy from Time Warner film, TV show or video game. **Superhero: Represent superhero from any Time Warner superhero property. **Supervillain: Represent supervillain from any Time Warner superhero property. **Cartoon: Represent character from Cartoon Network and Hanna-Barbera. **Real World: Represent real world person. *This is one of the few video games to use both Frank Welker and Dee Bradley Baker for animals' vocal effects. *The cutscenes are made by an esemble group of Animators from Time Warner's history. *The character concept artworks are made by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone who worked together for Warner Bros. Animation in order to appeal the real life character's design. **However, it ended up becoming too complex for everyone to draw so therefore, Rebecca Sugar, the creator of Steven Universe, as well as other animators team up to develop the finalized design. *A early beta version of the game is released in February 2018. *This is the first Looney Tunes, Scooby-Doo, Hanna-Barbera, Lego and Collin the Speedy Boy game to have a T rating by ESRB. **However, this game ewas originally going to take advantage of the M rating, but due to the game not feeling like those, it was changed to a T rating. **If the rating change never happened, then it would've been the first game to be rated M. * is currently the only international company to appear in the game made by Time Warner, as Turner Broadcasting System Latin America purchased the channel in August 28, 2010. *The Warner Bros. Casinos-related content isn't present due to gambling references, in order to differentiate from other games. *Besides have Time Warner franchises, guests franchises from other companies are included. *The in-game models for the characters are inspired by ones from the Disney Infinity series, as well as Steven Universe and Cartoon Network FusionFall (for the Cartoony looking franchises) and Injustice (for the realistic looking franchises). See Also Poll